


How is it that we're still going?

by EJBEisGay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, just fluffy and Mending their wounds, this is gonna all be mostly plotless i think, wow im really doing this im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: They're going slowly and talking through messages. Will there be plot? Not sure!





	How is it that we're still going?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short first chapter apologies! will try to have the second one logner lol
> 
> Enjoy!

**Private chat between Crowley and Aziraphale**

Crowley: angel !!!

Crowley: u must understand that now itll b so much more easier to talk to then before

Crowley: like yeah ull have to get used to it first but like

Crowley: phones are pretty neat if you ask me

Crowley: had multiple ever since these buggers came out

Crowley: they have some good stuff on em

Crowley: ello???

Crowley: ure leaving me on read this isnt that nice of u angel

 

Crowley: :(

Aziraphale: Oh, I’m so sorry for doing that!

Crowley: wow u immediately responded

Aziraphale: You know I’m weak for you, Crowley.

Crowley: i

Crowley: hey now who gave u permission to do that to me

Aziraphale: God Herself.

Crowley: …

Crowley: sounds fake but ok

Aziraphale: :)

 

**Private Chat between Anathema and UnknownNumber**

Anathema: hey Uh newt where the FUCK is my pendulum

Anathema: I PUT THAT LIL BITCH ON MY DESK FOR O NE MOMENT

Anathema: and i cant find it!!!

Anathema: this is biphobia at its FINEST

Anathema: not only that i cant find my fUCKING G RI MOI R E

Anathema: now thats just utterly transphobic

UnknownNumber: mate i dont think u got the right number

Anathema: uh this is the number u gave me tho

UnknownNumber: mate my names not newt but ok

UnknownNumber: THIS is queerphobia

Anathema: LKSDKJDFG????

Anathema: ah shit youre right

**UnknownNumber changed their name to Crowley**

Anathema: wait that name is

Anathema: faMILIAR

Anathema: ARE U THE HUSBAND OF THAT ANGEL BY ANY CHANCE

Crowley: I

Crowley: is this what people know me by???

Anathema: man idk u two looked married

Crowley: were not sadly :(((

Anathema: yet lol

Crowley: what

Anathema: ahha lol what

Anathema: gtg i JUST FOUND MY PENDULUM AND GRIMOIRE OOOOOO

Crowley: sigh 

Crowley: youre welcome

Anathema: ???

 

**Private Chat between Aziraphale and Crowley**

Aziraphale: You’re soon here right? Still coming I suppose?

Crowley: ye ive got nothin better honestly

Aziraphale: Ah- is that the only reason?

Crowley: well non onono non no NO its not trust me

Crowley: u know i love being in ur presence angel

Crowley: were literally dating,,, i dont think id come if i didnt like u

Crowley: at least one bit 

Aziraphale: Aw, how sweet.

Aziraphale: Now get here earlier, some wine would be very much welcomed.

Aziraphale: Only yesterday were we almost ended by our offices, I think we still deserve it.

Crowley: on my way love

Crowley: on my way

Aziraphale: <3

**Author's Note:**

> @the-love-i-crave on Tumblr scream to me about Ineffable husbands if u wanna


End file.
